


Baby boy makes some friends

by kybear



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (cause shes doesnt think Noelle likes her back), Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GIVE HIM THE CANDY, I dont see enough fics mainly about lancer, Kris finds Ralsei adorable, Kris is determined to set up noelle and susie, Kris is straightforward, No Smut, Noelle cant confess for the life of her, Ralsei admires Kris, Ralsei just wants everyone to be happy, Sans gets protective over lancer, So does lancer, Susie has daddy issues, Their best buddies its so cute, They bond over it, but hes also worried for them, even me, honestly i love him and hes my son, i cant write ugh, im so dumb help me, im so tiredddd, its adorable, its so cute, lancer and papyrus roleplay bad guy and good guy, lancer appreciation, lancer basically joins the gaster family, lancer needs some candy, lets change that, omg its like so straightforward, papyrus and lancer are best friends, sans finds it adorable, susie is confused, they both like each other but susie supresses her feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: Kris and Susie complete their adventureLancer is king, and everyone is happyexcept course spade king and our little joker in the basement.And..Papyrus..having no friends for they just moved in town, Sans recruits Toriels kid; Kris.Kris ends up talking about lancer while hanging out with paps, and now paps is convinced this is his arch nemesis.And so, a play date is set up, and it goes from there.((Also Kris hangs out with Ralsei and Susie and Noelle have crushes on each other and yada yada))





	Baby boy makes some friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sans gets sent to pick up this supposed 'Super evil Villain' from the 'Dark World' and let him hang out with paps. Sans isn't up for the idea, but complies, paps is too excited for sans so say no. Sans isn't pleased by the lack of answers.

"Didn't see you as the skeleton in closets type."

The two stood in front of the storage closet, Kris and Sans.

Kris replied with a shrug, "Dark world entrance."

"Look kid, I know papy is excited to meet this villain guy but I'm not too keen on this idea. First off I don't want my bro in danger, second I have no idea why we are entering a closet to this weird domain, and how old even is this guy???"

In reply, Kris simply shrugged, yet again, no answers.

"I'm only dropping you off, helping Susie with the project today, Once you arrive look for a dark abandoned kingdom and youll meet this fluffy boy, his names Ralsei, just tell him your sans and he'll bring you to Lancer, then you guys will leave through the dark fountain."

Kris turned to look at sans in the face, 

"Be careful with lancer, okay?"

Sans didnt understand, but nodded, "Yeah yeah sure kid, but wh-"

"Need to go, see ya sans."

And with that the kid left, Sans glared after them, sighed in defeat and entered the closet.

"Man, this is awfully long for a storage closet, wheres the lights?"

After only a few steps, he gave up, "Too much work, Ill just tell paps he couldnt come."

He turned to the door and tried to open, it didnt work.

"Uh, kid? Is this some kind of prank or som-"

The floor fell beneath him, his eye sparker blue, he prepared to fight.

Error.

...

Thud.

Sans looked up, nervous.

CHECK.

Sans  
1 hp 1 attack 1 defense  
he shouldnt be here

"Phew." 

He hadnt lost any hp, thank the angel.

The last part was pretty weird though.

He got up, and looked around, this definently wasnt a storage closet.

"Kid wasnt lying, heh." 

A nervous bead of sweat dripped down his skull, yet, he tread on.

And found the weird dark kingdom.

...

Sans walked through the giant strange doors,

a fluffy boy was waiting patiently, sitting on the floor.

"Oh! Hello Sans!"

He stood up. Sans flinched, how did he know who he wa-

"Oh sorry, you seem startled, its just ive never seen someone like you, so of course, you have to be sans, im correct, am i not?"

"Yeah yeah kid, good ol sans the skeleton."

The smile on the strange fluffy boy, supposedly Ralsie, widened.

"Well we'll be on our way."

Ralsie began to leave, sans followed.

As they tread on, Sans needed spoke,

He needed answers.

"So, uh, can we talk about this lancer guy?"

"Oh yes! Im sure your curious about him."

Sans couldnt help but smile, this kid was nice, actually answered him, his body relaxed a bit.

"Any specific questions?"

"Is he dangerous?"

"Gorgeous no, couldnt hurt a card!"

Sans let out a sigh of relief.

pause.

"Is papyrus dangerous?"

"Nope, couldnt hurt even a whimsum."

Ralsei sighed in relief as well.

"How old is Lancer?"

"Not sure, definetly not old enough to curse or know most things, but isnt young enought to lack commen knowledge, so im not sure."

"Have you asked?"

"We have, he doesnt know either?"

"How????"

"Never kept track."

"How about his family? Did they keep track."

pause.

"Dont know, probably not.."

Silence.

...

They arrived at the castle, and made their way to the throne room.

The place was full of strange monsters, seemed all talking, maybe an event or something.

"Lancer?"

A small boy, smaller than sans, looked up, he was on the floor, drawing with a green crayon.

"Hi Toothpaste boy!"

He gave a toothy grin and waved enthusiastically.

This was the evil supervillain who was so powerful he became a king????????

"is that seriously lancer...?"

"Yes? Did you have another vision in mind?"

Sans felt embarrassed to admit he thought the guy would look more intimidating, at least a bit taller..

"no no...."

He turned to look at the small boy, who was now standing and grabbing his things.

Man he was small...

"so, lancer right?"

"Yup! Are you Sahns?"

"Its sans."

"Okay sahns!"

"sans.."

"Sahns?"

"sans."

"Sahns…"

Sans sighed in defeat, "yknow what, Okay, sure kid."

Lancer smiled, proud he got it right.

"Well, Lancer, Sans, you guys go to the fountain! Its up ahead."

And with that, Ralsei left.

"So, lets get goin bucko."

"Okie dokie!"

Lancer led the way.

...

"So, how'd you become king?"

"My dad had to go to time out, so I'm king."

"Why'd he have to go to time out?"

Sans couldn't help the smirk on his face, this kid was hilarious.

"He tried to kill my friends!"

Sans snickered.

wait,

WHAT???

"Well I guess I tried to as well, but they beat me with kindness!"

Sans stared at the kiddo shocked,

well, he did do that himself with frisk,

but this was an alternate timeline, universe even.

"Cool....uh new topic; have you heard of Papyrus?"

"Yes! He seems so cool! I wanna defeat him so he thinks I'm cool as well! Blue person told me all about them! Their so cool and tall and he has these cool attacks and he's amazing and he is a super hero! Even better than the Fun gang! And he h-"

Sans smiled, "You sure admire him huh?"

This was adorable, almost as adorable as paps, almost.

"Yes!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be his arch nemesis one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sans smile broadened.

"Nice."

"Sahns,"

"Yeah kid?"

"Does the great papyrus know about me?"

"Yeah..?"

"Does he think I'm cool?"

Sans couldn't say no, geez this kid was rubbing off on him way too fast.

"Yup."

"Yay!!!"

They continued to walk, talking, lancer being rather enthusiastic, and sans smiling almost the whole way.

almost.

Who the hell was this dad guy???

…

They stood in front of his house.

Sans unlocked the door,

and walked in with the kid, as he locked the door behind him, he heard the bang of his brothers door opening with a loud,

Thud.

"NYEHEHEH, SANS YOUR LA-"

Lancer and papyrus stared at each other, Lancer looking as if he had stars in his eyes in awe, papyrus looking....rather shocked, and confused.

"Paps, this is lancer. Lancer, this is paps."

"T-THIS IS THE HORRIBLE EVIL BAD GUY L-LANCER?! MY ARCH NEMESIS?!?! IN THE BONES?!?!?!" 

and at the same time,

"T-this is really the great papyrus in the flesh?!?!?!"

pause,

lancer was bouncing in excitement, fangirling.

papyrus was, confused, but didn't want to seem impolite.

"SANS, WHY IS HE SO SMALL...?"

"Your just big."

pause,

"OF COURSE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!!!! SO ARCH NEMESIS, WE FINALLY MEET!!!"

"A-arch nemesis?'

"WHY OF COURSE!!!!!"

"W-w-wow, I never, wow!!! Yeah!!!"

Lancer was bouncing up and down in joy.

"You Clown better get ready!!! Cause I have a flawless plan to thrash you!"

Lancer posed dramatically.

"Step one; I thrash you! Step two; You lose!!"

He grinned smugly.

Papyrus posed as well.

"WELL, I MUST SAY THAT PLAN IS AMAZING!"

"r-really..?

"BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE ONE DOING OF THE THRASHING!!!"

BATTLE COMMENCE!!!

"Hey kiddos, how about we play outside?"

They froze.

"Okie dokie, sorry sahns…"

"OF COURSE, I APOLOGIZE BROTHER!"

They made their way to the backyard, sans followed,

this was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, finally finished! Stay tuned for next chapter!!!
> 
> Lancer and Papyrus fight, roleplaying the villain and hero.
> 
> Sans watches, cheering them on.
> 
> They have snack afterwards and they plan another play date.


End file.
